


Rooftop Conversations

by Yuki101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Gen, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, or when leo inevitably crashes through a window, we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101/pseuds/Yuki101
Summary: Mikey and his friend have a talk on a rooftop. That's it.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rooftop Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thing that I finally got around to posting on here. It's been saved in my files for the past couple of months. Now it's here. Hope y'all like~!

“Just because I have red hair now doesn't mean that I'm used to it.”

Mikey stared at the girl sitting next to him. They were perched on the rooftop of her apartment building. His legs dangling over the ledge of the building, his eyes were previously staring out at the city below them. Charlie was curled up slightly next to him, her dark eyes staring down at Times Square. Her statement had caught him slightly off-guard. “What do you mean?”

There was nothing but the sound of the cars below them for a moment. He wondered if she had even heard him before he saw her shoulders heave slightly. Her eyes glanced up to stare into his bright blue ones. “I'm used to changing my hair color every few weeks but because I went to an audition with my freshly dyed hair, I'm stuck with this. At least until I end up replaced.”

“Why can't you dye it another color?” Mikey cocked his head slightly to the side. She looked like she was miserable like it was inevitable that she would be replaced. Which she was but he wasn't going to tell her that! He would no doubt get hit for that! Honestly, he was more afraid of her than he was of his brothers.

“The directors. This hair was the only reason outside of my vocal talents for why I ended up as the understudy for the lead instead of just part of the ensemble.”

Mikey just stared at her for a minute before speaking. “What would you change it to if you could?”

“A bright blue or green. Something a little bit out there that wouldn't be out of place in New York.” He caught a hint of a smile on her face. Good. He was able to do something for her at least.

“'Cuz we accept all kinds.”

“Whether it's mutant ninja turtles.”

“Or crazy drama Queens.”

“Damn straight!” She uncurled her legs from her torso and leaned against him in a halfway attempt at a hug. "Thanks, Mikey. You always seem to know what to say."

"Anytime, Dudette."


End file.
